Heart
The heart (adjectival form cardiac) was an organ that pumped blood, maintaining its flow through the circulatory system. The organ was described by the Malcorians to be the cardial organ. Monitoring and reporting on an individual's heartbeat, by determining heart rate, blood pressure, and/or pulse was common medical practice. While talking about cybernetic implants in the armory in 2153, Phlox asked Malcolm Reed, "If your heart was damaged, would you want me to replace it with a synthetic organ, or would you rather die?" Reed thought that was not the same issue, and said so. ( ) On Starbase 515, the cardiac unit was located in Surgical Suite 3, in room 03-1452. ( ) Anatomical variations The doctors on planet Malcor III referred to the heart as a "cardial organ" when examining Riker. It was the first thing that alerted them to the fact that he was an alien. ( ) The Banea heart was located behind the intercostal space between the eighth and ninth right ribs. ( ) The Vulcan heart was located where a Human's liver would normally be. ( ; ) They also beat several hundred times per minute. ( ) Additionally, their blood pressure was known to be extremely low, or according to Dr. Leonard McCoy, "practically nonexistent", which was considered "perfectly normal". ( ) 's Klingon heart, as he prepares to undergo species reassignment]] According to Klingon mythology, the Klingon heart was forged with fire and steel and beat so loudly that none could stand before it. ( ) In a Klingon ritual suicide, a hegh'bat was plunged into the heart, which was eight-chambered. ( ) In 2257, recalled his choH'a' procedure, flashing back to a monitor showing Voq's Klingon heart. ( ) Ktarians also had hearts with eight-chambers. ( ) Elim Garak claimed that the Romulan heart was gray, an appropriate color for "such an unimaginative race." ( ) When Tom Paris was affected by hyper-evolution caused by his warp 10 flight, he grew a second heart. ( ) Lurians had multiple hearts. ( ) Kzinti had more than one heart. ( ) The Takarans had a triplet heart system. The alpha heart was located in the lateral sternal, the beta heart in the parasternal, and the theta heart in the epigastric. ( ) Heart conditions Indian fakirs on Earth were supposedly able to stop their hearts by willpower alone. ( ) Because the heart is a central and vital organ in many species, to be stabbed through the heart was often a quick, gruesome and effective method of murder. In 2233, Nero stabbed Richard Robau through the heart, killing him. ( ) In 2268, Johnson suffered a heart wound during a conflict with Klingons aboard the , which healed abnormally fast, due to interference by the Beta XII-A entity. ( ) In 2285, David Marcus was stabbed through the heart by a Klingon and died. ( ) In 2327, Jean-Luc Picard was stabbed through the heart by a Nausicaan during a bar brawl on Starbase Earhart and nearly died. ( ) In 2369, Ibudan murdered his clone by perforating the lower ventricle of the heart with a knife. ( ) In 2374, the isomorphic projection Dejaren attempted to kill B'Elanna Torres by reaching into her and grabbing her heart, perforating her fourth ventricle. ( ) Further conditions * Cardiac arrest * Cardiac depolarization * Cardiomyopathy * Coronary bypass * Heart attack * Heart failure * Heart flutter * Irregular heartbeat * Ventricular fibrillation Patients with heart complications *Ishka *Jean-Luc Picard *Ralph Offenhouse *Sarek Heart medications and treatments *Artificial heart *Benjisidrine *Cardiac induction *Cardiopulmonary resuscitation *Cardiostimulator *Cordrazine *Coronary bypass *Tricordrazine *Trinephedrine Culture and symbolism , with three heart symbols]] In Earth culture, the heart was viewed by some Humans as the source of all emotions, including joy and sadness. ( ) According to Benjamin Sisko, "My father always says the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach." ( ) Hearts were also used in several forms of visual art including drawings from a fourth grade class of Worley Elementary School in 2151. ( ) A particular abstract symbol developed to represent the heart on Earth. ( ) (top right)]] Several species ate the hearts of other creatures as a form of cuisine, including Klingon heart of targ. Eating the heart of one's enemy also had a place in Klingon culture, such as when Kang, Kor, Koloth, and Curzon Dax swore a blood oath to cut out and eat the heart of the Albino. ( ) In 2373, pillows of this shape were part of a bed concocted by Q for Kathryn Janeway. ( ) The "heart" was also used for describing the center of a location. In 2267, Spock informed the crew of the that they were being pulled to the heart of Murasaki 312 by the Murasaki effect. ( ) In 2369, Julian Bashir commented that Jadzia Dax 'drove a stake through his heart' when Dax refused his interest in her. ( ) Bolian Ambassador Vadosia called the operations center aboard the station the "heart and soul" of Deep Space 9. ( ) referred to the computer center at Starbase 11 as "the automated heart" of that starbase.}} External link * de:Herz fr:Cœur Category:Organs Category:Symbols Category:Foods